Las mañas de un perro
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Y vuelven otra vez -siempre vuelven- a esas andadas de antes, a enfundarse las manos en los bolsillos y caminar como gente seria hasta el pasillo, donde se aferran el uno al otro y se llenan de pulgas contra todas las paredes. Sirius/Remus. Para Alikum.


Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, nada me pertenece.

Advertencia: Si no te gusta la relación hombre/hombre, mejor no sigas ;)

La Navidad y yo amamos a Alikum, la tía _más mejor_ (aunque no se note en el fic xD).

**Las mañas de un perro****  
**

Si cierra los ojos en lo primero que piensa es en Harry. En cómo estará Harry, en qué estará haciendo Harry, en si debería escribirle a Harry, y a veces también se pone a pensar en si Harry se reiría (y si se reiría mucho) si le contara aquel chiste que siempre los hacía desternillarse a ellos, aunque más bien, ellos se redujera a James y a él.  
Si abre los ojos, piensa en que no puede dormir y eso lo pone incómodo porque las noches de lunas largas solían gustarle hace mucho tiempo, pero desde algún treinta y uno de octubre, son una verdadera mierda.

Al cabo termina poniéndose de pie, y con esos jirones hechos de pantalón y su túnica de siempre (_mira cómo has acabado, Sirius Black)_, baja escalón por escalón sin pensar en nada, hasta la cocina.  
La luz está prendida, y porque es su casa y se mete donde quiere (es un tipo duro este Sirius Black), entra sin golpear, interrumpiendo cualquier tertulia que no es tal, sino Remus Lupin y una taza de algo que huele mal.

–Compañero –le saluda, con esa ironía desgastada. Su voz rasposa le sorprende, porque suena como cuando una canilla se llena de sarro y el agua hace un chirrido horrible al correr.

–Sirius –dice Remus de forma lacónica. – ¿Café?

Tarda unos momentos en entender eso del café, que lo lleva a mil inviernos atrás. Más de quince, al menos.  
Entonces recuerda súbitamente por qué le suena tan familiar esa palabra que nunca le ha gustado, y como si estuviera atada al final de la cadena interminable y oxidada de la respuesta que lo recorre, Lily Potter le sonríe en su cabeza y le extiende una taza verde o azul (recuerda bien que muchas veces fueron vasitos de telgopor o de plástico). _¿No quieres café, Sirius? Es una bebida muggle, te ayudará a estar despierto.  
_Lily solía desistir después de la cuarta negación, y pequeña como era se apoyaba contra la pared (cualquier pared) y se quedaba allí, echa de sonrisas en el medio de las guardias. Sirius nunca le encontró lo gracioso o lo divertido.

–No. ¿Cómo es que siguen tomando esas cosas, Lunático? Los muggles y tú, quiero decir. –responde después de un momento. Lo rechaza para no perder el hábito, y se aproxima (de paso) a la mesada a buscar la jarra de zumo que la señora Weasley (o bien pudo ser alguno de sus chicos mayores, o cualquier otro miembro de la Orden) ha dejado allí. Busca un vaso y, jarra en mano, se sienta frente a Remus (qué raro es llamarle_ Remus_ ahora) en la mesa.

Es una mierda, la verdad. Y habla por todo. El zumo, el polvo, cómo todo parece viejo, oxidado e inservible (él inclusive, o él sobre todo), cómo le maltrata ¿qué, la vida? ¿el tiempo? Lo que sea, pero es una mierda. Sonreír ya le cuesta unas cuantas arrugas, y la última vez que se ha hecho el loco con una botella de ron, su hígado le pasó una factura que todavía no termina de pagar. Ni hablar de cuestiones de la Orden, donde todo se reduce a _Sirius no. _

En algún momento va a volver a acostarse en ese colchón lleno de pulgas que hay en su habitación (y que debería cambiar, pero sabe que eso no va a ocurrir) y pensará en que si ahora se la está pasando especialmente mal, es porque en algún momento estuvo más que bien.  
No está seguro si lo prefiere así, si vale la pena estar tanto tiempo protestando y con malas pulgas, pero luego levanta la cabeza para acomodarse la almohada o para arrojarla por la ventana (no sería la primera vez) y el anteojudo ese de James le saluda desde la foto que lleva colgada en la pared, y entiende que hay cosas que no se cambian por nada.

Remus –que sigue ahí, quién sabe por qué, pero sigue ahí y es una bendición– se encoge de hombros ante una cuestión que Sirius ya ni siquiera recuerda porque carece de importancia.

–Lunático –repite, como cavilando o masticando su nombre para desmenuzarlo todo y quedarse nada más con el significado. Lo llama como reflexionando.

–Olvídalo –responde Lupin de buenas a primeras. Es increíble cómo les han pasado años y años por encima y ese Lupin todavía puede adivinarle las (malas) intenciones. –No te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí.

–No quiero estar aquí –masculla, incómodo, e incluso, si no fuera porque los dos están convencidos de que Sirius no es de las personas que se rebajan de ese pedestal de ego que se inventaron, se podría decir que hasta hay algo de súplica allí que hace retintín. ¡Suplica! _Venga, Lupin, esta puede ser la última vez. _

Sirius puede decir mil cosas, que Remus habla más con un silencio. Uno solo.  
Ya decía alguien que más hace el lobo callando que el perro ladrando, pero seguramente lo decía por otra cosa que Sirius no está de ánimos para entender. _En realidad sería más apropiado "El que calla otorga", _le dice Lily al oído. Aprovecha, la atrevida y le da un beso en la mejilla, luego se va.

Que Londres tenga cuidado, porque hay un hombre con aires de libertad y un impermeable bien inglés que Madonna no le envidiaría, y se pasea por la noche adueñándose del aire de toda la cuadra. La barba desprolija y sin afeitar, el cabello ligeramente revuelto y un perro que salta a su lado de vereda en vereda, que corre autos sin parar y que le hace ojitos a todas las chicas.

Luego les echan la bronca del siglo (sobre todo_ ese viejo Ojoloco, que siempre fue un amargado_), pero aunque Remus pusiera cara de lamentarse (que no), Sirius no podría sentirse culpable.

– ¡Le dices a Harry que no haga tonterías y no puedes seguir tu propio consejo! –le grita Alastor (y mientras más y más protesta Sirius, más y más le grita Alastor), pero sinceramente, Sirius perdió la capacidad de sentirse afectado por sus discursos cuando tenía veinte años (tal vez antes).  
Siempre los estaba regañando, como cuando se batieron (pero esta vez fueron James, Frank y él) a duelo contra Bellatrix y otros más en un callejón de Londres, y Frank acabó en San Mungo por hacerse el héroe (lo bueno es que existen héroes, porque sino Sirius hubiera acabado en primera plana de cualquier diario muggle y en los obituarios de El Profeta).

(_Ahora sí, _le dice el James que entra y sale de su vida y de la habitación sin que nadie más que él lo vea, _más hace el lobo callando que el perro ladrando)._  
Luego Remus lo mira con mala cara, pero los dos saben que sonríe en su fuero interno y que le brillan los ojos (y no precisamente de la emoción por el regaño de Ojoloco, sino más bien como cuando agarraban el mapa del Merodeador de la mesa de luz y se iban en plan de conquistar el mundo o robar, al menos, algo de las cocinas).  
Sirius le sonríe como mejor le sale (con arrugas, sin hoyuelos) y cuando se sienta en un escalón sin discriminar, ya está lejos de allí, pensando en esas épocas que fueron, riéndose sólo como un desequilibrado.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando…? –comienza, con una sonrisa cómplice, de esas que Remus no le veía desde hace un buen tiempo. De pronto es como si volvieran los dos juntos a verse cuando eran más jóvenes, más lindos y un poco más invencibles. Cuando se creían (vale, Remus no) que podían con el mundo y todas esas cosas que te dejan un sabor a fruta madura en la boca.  
Cuando dormían en cualquier lugar y rentaban un piso en Londres, donde no tenían mobiliario pero había sillones y los colchones estaban tirados en el piso para quien creyera oportuno dejarse caer allí.  
Para esos entonces, Peter se había quedado sólo en el departamento que compartía con el chico Longbottom, porque Frank le había dejado para estar con Alice, y decía –Peter decía– que empezaba a ponerle incómodo escucharlos por la noche cuando volvía de las guardias e intentaba dormir, así que lejos de estar preocupado (dormir sólo de noche no es un alivio para nadie de todas formas), estaba feliz.  
Lily y James estaban en el mejor momento de su historia de amor, pero lo cierto es que los malos momentos nunca aparecen en las fotografías. En esos tiempos convivían con la angustia y el estrés, y el frío en las noches cerradas de guardias suicidas.  
Día por medio prendían fuego alguna casa de familia y se desayunaban todos la sal en las mejillas.  
Eran tiempos de correr de acá para allá, de mirarse con desconfianza y de andar cuidándose la espalda. Tiempos donde los Mortifagos vestían las túnicas azul marino del Ministerio y nadie les decía nada.

Vale, ahora que lo piensa era más bien una mierda. No es como si hubieran estado mejor antes, es que ahora están peor. Recuerda especialmente la muerte de Regulus como una patada bien puesta en el culo, como una discusión horrible con medio cuartel, un montón de juramentos a la pobre Marlene que nada tenía que ver, y salir por la puerta de atrás con James y Remus pisándole los talones.

Recuerda, también, que salir a la calle era un peligro. Recuerda los ojos de Voldemort clavados en su frente cuando se le plantó como ya lo había hecho James, el miedo calando hondo en todos lados, Lily desviviéndose para apartar a dos o tres mortifagos del lugar donde James había caído inconsciente. Recuerda a Remus despatarrado en el suelo, sin dejar de sangrar, y que Peter había hecho todo cuanto pudo para salvarlo, y mierda, que lo había hecho más que bien.

Ese día todo había ido mal. Desde la muerte del pobre Benjy, Ojoloco en San Mungo y James y Lily retando a Lord Voldemort como si tal cosa, hasta el fracaso de la misión de Marlene esa tarde. Todo había sido un desastre, un día de lluvias.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –le había preguntado ese idiota de Lunático, horas más tarde, despertando sobre uno de los colchones del piso de Londres. La mirada taciturna, la palidez reinventándose justo debajo de los labios y sobre los pómulos, enmarcándole las ojeras de otras noches de guardias y de lunas redondas.  
Sí, recuerda muy bien ese día.

–Perro hambriento no teme al león –se había burlado James, en brazos de Lily. Ese día Sirius no estaba para bromas (aunque parezca difícil de creer). Estaba más bien para mirar todo con indiferencia y dejarse hacer por sus amigos hasta el piso de Londres, soportar que Lily lo mirara con esa lástima profunda y lo abrazara, curándolo de todo ese horror de la batalla, y que Peter, nervioso hasta la médula, paseara de acá para allá.  
Recuerda vagamente a James apostado junto a la ventana, mirando para todos lados a través de las cortinas, la cabeza vendada (con lo ridículo que se veía así), la respiración acelerada.

–Al menos estamos bien –había dicho Lily después de un momento de extraña seriedad.

Sirius se acuerda especialmente de eso porque abrazó esas palabras cada vez que sintió que ya no podía más, cuando tenía que calzarse los zapatos, aferrarse a la varita y sentía que no, que ya no servía de nada, que no iban a librarse al final, porque esta vez pudieron, y a lo mejor puedan la próxima, pero va a llegar una, una vez, que no puedan.

– ¿Saben qué es una verdadera mierda? –había preguntado, molesto, pero la verdad es que era pura retórica lo suyo. James lo había mirado de reojo, aguantando una sonrisita –Que ese enfermo esté suelto por ahí matando a quien le venga en gana y que ya no queden ranas de chocolate.

Una sonrisa, dos, tres. Qué bien se sentía estar a salvo, con o sin ranas de chocolate.

– ¿Estamos bien? –le había preguntado a Remus una noche. La noche antes de que se fuera a cumplir una misión encomendada por Dumbledore. Le preguntó –le escupió, casi– quizás con demasiada amargura.  
Remus –el Remus taciturno y silencioso, el Remus escurridizo, el Remus que pisaba con la punta del zapato la palabra _extraño, _y que no se daba cuenta– lo había mirado largo rato y luego se había encogido de hombros.

–Estamos.

–Ah, vale Lunático. Ya me vas a extrañar. Como no me escribas, cuando vuelvas voy a darte una paliza, y a lo mejor ya no esté aquí, a lo mejor ya me haya ido por la puerta grande, o tal vez a buscarme otra puta.

–Perro que ladra no muerde.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

Quizás fue una suerte que no apostaran que una noche –una después de muchas, de muchísimas– Remus iba a volver, arrastrando los pies y con ganas de tumbarse bajo un techo manchado de humedad, sabiendo que por allí, en algún lugar pero allí, estaría Sirius, ese chucho pulgoso y viejo que desde hacía un tiempo solía despertarse por todo, incluso por los pequeños ruidos de la acera. Iba a volver sin prender la luz, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por los fracasos de aquel día fatídico, aquella última batalla sin suerte, aquel primer fracaso (que no es tal porque todavía respiran), y sabiéndose una sabandija por su condición. Sí, evitaría eso de prender la luz, para que Sirius no le viera en las manos los vestigios de las garras del lobo, para que no le vea los rasguños, las heridas, el mapa de marcas que escriben historia en su cuerpo. No va a dejarle que le vea el cabello greñudo, la barba de días sin afeitar, los golpes en el rostro, las ojeras en los ojos y ese desastre que se volvió desde que entró en el campamento de licántropos. Todavía se guarda algo de dignidad en los bolsillos desgastados de la túnica.  
Y así como a la luz, evitará también decirle que ha venido a ver a Lily, pero que se va dentro de dos días, y que otra vez, pueden pasar meses sin verse.

No pudo entrar, Sirius le abrió la puerta como si de buenas a primeras supiera que era él y no cualquier otro.

–Eh, si eres Remus Lupin vas a tener que decirme cómo te llamábamos en Hogwarts.

–Lunático.

–Y dime por qué no te has bañado, ya que estamos.

Ahí es cuando Remus Lupin se da cuenta de que no tiene que hacerle ninguna pregunta a ese sujeto, que no puede ser otro que Sirius, el imbécil (jovial) de Sirius Black que se entera que existe una guerra a trompazos (y que nunca se va a hacer cargo).  
Se miran, se buscan, se reconocen y se encuentran. Sirius le mira, arquea una ceja y se ahorra los comentarios hasta que se le ocurra una buena broma que hacer al respecto, y a Remus le gustaría poder impedirle que le vea así. No lo logra, y por eso se concentra en el tapizado sucio del único sillón que hay.

–Vendí el otro para _curar _la moto, espero que no te importe –bromea Canuto, despreocupado.

Se encoge de hombros y se abre paso en la habitación. _No te preocupes, porque vengo de paso. Ya me iba._

–Ni una puta carta, ¿eh?

–Ya ves –responde Remus con amargura –De donde vengo no existe el papel y la pluma.

El cómo es que acaban los dos besándose, eso no lo tiene Sirius muy claro. Fue algo así –no está muy seguro, pero cree que sí– como estamparlo contra la pared y preguntarle cuántos perros conoce él que ladren y muerdan; algo así como recordarle que Sirius Black no olvida sus promesas, excepto cuando Remus Lupin se ríe contra su boca y le recuerda que no necesitan dos sillones si caben perfectamente bien en uno, e ir recorriendo el departamento enredados en el otro hasta caer sobre el colchón del piso y deshacerse de la ropa y de todo eso que no es menesteroso en cierto tipo de situaciones.

–Era más sensual cuando teníamos diecisiete, ¿eh? –había bromeado Black, tumbándose junto a Lupin y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

– ¿Qué el sexo no es para todos?

–Cuando tenga sesenta no me estaré acostando contigo.

– ¿A qué viene eso?

–La próxima vez que quieras o que puedas volver, a lo mejor yo no estaré aquí.

Esa vez, recuerdan los dos con esa amargura a media voz, sentados en penumbras en un escalón cualquiera, Canuto había tenido razón.  
Grimmauld Place silencioso los llena y los vacía con olor a polvo. Ojoloco se decide a salir por fin de la cocina, cruza el pasillo haciendo mucho ruido y despertando a la Señora Black (_escoria, inmundicia en la Ancestral casa de los Black, sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre)_, y al pasar, los fulmina con la mirada.

–Confío en ti, Lupin –le espeta a Remus al pasar.

–Gracias, Jefe –masculla Sirius, arqueando una ceja.

Ojoloco pasa de él y de la desagradable madre de Sirius (lo detestable tiene que venir en la sangre, es cosa de familia, seguramente) y se marcha del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix dando un portazo que hace retumbar las paredes y mascullando mil juramentos.

–Dime si no es la versión masculina de McGonagall –refunfuña Sirius de pronto, casi sin venir a cuento, interrumpiendo ese silencio que Remus ha logrado después de sacudir su varita y lograr que las cortinas del cuadro de la difunta y amable señora Black se cerraran, al menos hasta que llegara Tonks, en un rato o a lo mejor por la mañana y se tropezara con ese horrible paragüero (otra vez).  
Remus lo mira y al cabo, terminan riéndose los dos como críos, recordando cuando los regaños los hacía una voz severa pero femenina, y venían de una mujer en bata que hasta para dormir se dejaba el rodete.

–Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos –afirma Sirius con vehemencia, y la verdad es que Remus no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Hacerse respetar con los Slytherins, crear el mapa más maravilloso de todo Hogwarts, salir y entrar de la sala común a las tantas para visitar las cocinas (_a quien no le sobre pan, no críe can, _solía decir James, jalándole del cabello hacia atrás para poder pasarle el brazo bajo el cuello y golpearle la cabeza), los partidos de Quidditch eran el principio y el fin del mundo, y de ellos dependía la vida. Nada más metafísico que el olor a cuero de los protectores, el olor a madera, paja y barniz, y el viento despeinándote y echándote todo el cabello a la cara.

Hogwarts fue la oportunidad para ser distinto y pasar varias jornadas fuera de la mierda que era la casa de sus padres.  
Incluso tener a Snivellus rondando por allí no era algo tan malo, de buenas a primeras podía evitarlo cuando lo veía por el mapa del Merodeador; James siempre prefirió hacerse el desentendido y evitar preguntarle (sobre todo porque conocía la respuesta) por qué siempre se las ingeniaba para cruzárselo por allí.

Con Snape, la vida tranquila de Hogwarts adoptaba otros matices, unos más reales y oscuros, esos matices que tienen sacar la varita y apuntarse con ella, mirarse a los ojos con un odio indómito, pero mantener una sonrisa con toda la boca.  
Echarse ligeramente hacia atrás antes de empezar uno de esos duelos épicos de muchas risas estridentes y comentarios sarcásticos de por medio, de esos donde todo son luces y maldiciones de las que mejor cuidarse. Estatuas rotas por todos lados, hombres y mujeres retratados que hacen escándalo por todo y los reprenden. Eso era estar con Snape en Hogwarts (eso y muchas injusticias más que no se nombran para no reconocerlas incluso a media voz).

Para cuando llegó Regulus todo había cambiado. Regulus era más el chico correcto, ese del comentario siempre calando hondo y de la sonrisa sarcástica una vez cada tanto, siempre apacible, siempre en su lugar.  
Seguía siendo el mismo Regulus superado de Grimmauld Place, el mismo idiota, igual de odioso, pero había algo que a Sirius siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas cuando veía a su hermano. A lo mejor eran sus compañías y la forma que tenía de mirar a la gente (tan Black que si su madre lo viera lloraría de la emoción), de hablar y de referirse a otros. A Regulus sí que lo evitaba, y solía poner todo su empeño por no cruzárselo por allí, pero la verdad es que a veces no podía y lo tomaba desprevenido, y entonces siquiera se miraban de reojo, apenas sí se saludaban cordialmente con la mano o la cabeza antes de seguir su camino.

De su paso por Hogwarts, recuerda una o dos ocasiones en las que se enfrentó a Regulus como si no fueran hermanos. La primera fue cuando se metió con Remus por su condición, recuerda haberse sentido furioso y ambiguo. Furioso consigo mismo, con el imbécil de Regulus e incluso con James, que como era de esperar, había sacado su varita y le apuntaba a su hermano como si fuera a atacarlo.  
Si era él mismo quien atacaba a Regulus, no importaba, pero si alguien más lo hacía –incluso si ese alguien era su otro hermano, ese que no es de sangre pero sí de ideas y de un montón de cosas que son más fuerte que litros y litros del líquido que va por tus venas– no podía evitar eso de sentirse furioso y querer defender a todo el mundo (a James de Regulus, a Regulus de James. A Regulus del mundo).  
La segunda vez que se enfrentó con Regulus fue por un partido de Quidditch. Slytherin Gryffindor, y Gryffindor había perdido pero todavía tenía una posibilidad de ganar la copa, aunque los ánimos habían decaído cuando Regulus Black atrapó la Snitch después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de empezado el partido.

El caso es que en el medio de todo ese meollo había habido una falta que nadie había cobrado y ahora el campo era un lío de gente que entraba y que salía y jugadores que cansados y enojados (o victoriosos) discutían a gritos pelados unos contra otros, Sirius entre ellos (o Sirius como el que más).

–Al perro échale un hueso y se amansará con eso, ¿eh, Sirius? –había dicho Regulus, quien se creía estar más allá de todas esas tonterías de quedarse discutiendo en el campo y, sujetando su escoba por el mango, se marchaba a los vestuarios. Había una nota de suspicacia en su voz en la que en ese momento nadie –ni James ni él– habían reparado. Sirius, enfurecido como estaba, lo miró dos veces y le saltó encima, dispuesto a dejarle un ojo morado o a clavarle la varita en la nariz.

Ah, sí. Hogwarts, qué buenos tiempos. Colgar a Snivellus por los tobillos sobre el lago, perseguir la falda de Lily Evans por todos lados, oyendo las originales declaraciones de James, hacer explotar bengalas del Dr. Filibuster en las mazmorras, tirar bombas fétidas en el despacho de Filch, sacar inodoros de los baños.

Remus se rió entre dientes.

–Tú y James eran definitivamente una mala influencia –sentenció, decidido.

–Ah, claro, échanos la culpa cuando quieras, Lunático.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Recuerdas cuál era el motivo de la mayoría de las excursiones a la cocina?

–Por supuesto, eras insaciable –bromeó, mirando con interés los peldaños de la escalera y los lúgubres detalles de la decoración en las paredes. Creía entender qué era lo que detestaba Sirius de quedarse sólo en un lugar semejante, el más valiente de los hombres no conseguiría sentirse a gusto allí.

–De chocolate, sobre todo, ¿no?

–Claro –asintió Remus, apacible. Una de esas sonrisas con toda la boca le hizo entender a Sirius que Remus recordaba esas noches de entresemana a fin de curso, cuando se levantaba a las tantas de la madrugada con un ataque de ansiedad que le producían la luna y los exámenes interminables.  
Puede recordar casi todas esas noches, pero la verdad es que no se animaría a decirlo en voz alta, porque está casi seguro (siempre sin el casi) de que olvida alguna que otra (no sería de extrañar, porque francamente, es de esas personas que olvidan hasta lo que desayunan justo después de terminar de desayunar).

De todas formas, no hay mucho para recordar. El olor a medias sucias debajo de la cama, a cortinas cerradas y a habitación que nunca se ventila, el cómo Sirius siempre conseguía quitarle la capa a James como si creyera que Cornamenta no se molestaría al enterarse que con sus cosas se habían ido de excursión sin invitarlo, (eso de que _quien despierta a can ya dormido compra paz y vende ruido _en la punta de la lengua)adivinándole a Lunático las ganas –las extrañas ganas y mejor ir antes de que se arrepienta– de dar un paseo por los pasillos en penumbras, entre tanto oscuro que había en el castillo por esos tiempos y acabar pidiendo chocolate en las cocinas para comer echados sobre un costado, ignorando olímpicamente a los elfos que también los ignoraban a ellos, ocupados como estaban, haciendo su trabajo.  
Claro que recuerda esas épocas. Hablaban hasta conocerse, hasta darse cuenta de que Sirius y Remus son sólo dos figuras semi-ocultas entre tantos recovecos a los cuales no llega la luz, hasta darse cuenta de que en realidad, no había mucho que pudieran decir del otro. Hablaban para reírse, pero la verdad es que eran la explosión más azul, hablaban para conocerse, para descubrirse, aprenderse y reinventarse, y cuando se cansaban de esas anécdotas de Sirius escapándose por la ventana en Grimmauld Place, Remus empezaba otra vez a recitar su lección de transformaciones. Ah, sí. Fue en una de esas tantas excursiones de chocolate (_al final todos buscamos lo mismo, la vida no es tan profunda como dicen, Lunático. Que tu equipo gane la copa, que una chica te mire y un poco de chocolate. Una escoba, la libertad, otra vez, Quidditch, chicas, chocolate. Eso es la vida) _que descubrió que si no quería oír otra vez esa puta lección y le plantaba un beso, Lunático se callaba como el perro al que le dan el hueso y se amansa con eso, lo cual era la peor ironía, porque después de todo, el perro siempre había sido Sirius.  
Como tenían muchos exámenes, solían besarse todo el tiempo. Rápido, lento, de manera desenfrenada, apretados uno contra otro, escapando de la mirada de los elfos, con gusto a chocolate blanco, negro, con nueces, con leche. Mirándose, riéndose, poniendo cara seria, dándose el tiempo, encontrándose con los Merodeadores más sufridos y dramáticos de la historia, abriéndose paso por el dolor ajeno para sentirse mejor al regresar a ser uno mismo.  
Besarse como compitiendo para ganar, besarse como darle un derechazo a alguien, besarse como burla, besarse como besarse. Besarse descubriendo todas las formas que existen de besar a una persona.  
Luego regresar a la sala común (o no).

No se miran, porque eso sería cursi por demás, y Cornamenta –la presencia Cornamenta, la sonrisa Cornamenta y los lentes deslizándose por el puente de su nariz mientras él se revuelve el cabello– les sonríe como esperando, muy cómodo en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place.  
Si pudiera decirles algo…Si pudiera decirles algo les diría una infinidad de cosas, de las bromas que se ha aprendido del otro lado, de todo lo que él también recuerda de Hogwarts en particular y de su paso por la vida en general, y hasta se enojaría porque no lo invitaran a verlos besarse en las cocinas, con las de bromas que podría haber hecho al respecto. Si pudiera decirles algo, muy serio les diría que _quien se acuesta con perros, amanece con pulgas._ Luego se echaría a reír.  
El caso es que Cornamenta siempre había sido bueno para dar consejos (nunca mejor que Lunático), pero Canuto siempre fue el peor para escucharlos, y cuando gira la cabeza, aprovecha que están solos en esa mierda que fue la casa de sus padres, y besa a Lunático como diciendo _en mi habitación hay chocolate, creo._

Y vuelven otra vez (siempre vuelven) a esas andadas de antes, a enfundarse las manos en los bolsillos y caminar como gente seria hasta el pasillo, donde se aferran el uno al otro y se llenan de pulgas contra todas las paredes. Vuelven a ser los chicos de Hogwarts que primero hablaban hasta hartarse y después siempre sabían que venía el beso, vuelven a ser los rebeldes de la guerra que lo hacían sobre el único sillón que tenían, o sobre el colchón y si cuando se tiraban el colchón no estaba bajo sus espaldas (_ouch_), entonces lo hacían sobre el piso y sin discriminar.

Siempre vuelven.

–Siempre acabamos en lo mismo –bromea Sirius, estirándose para buscar una rana de chocolate que está seguro que sobrevivió a Lupin y que alguien (posiblemente Ginny o Hermione) le ha dejado antes de irse a Hogwarts.

–Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia –responde Remus, con una tranquilidad que trae paz. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, la noche es suya, y si no lo fuera…Si no lo fuera, sabrían adueñársela quitándole la capa a Cornamenta y asaltando las cocinas como piratas de agua dulce, de esos que no llevan patas de palo porque sería un plagio a Ojoloco, pero que tienen garfios en las manos y uno ojo siempre cubierto.

–Eso no es verdad –protesta Sirius – ¿Qué los lobos no tienen rabia?

_OhDios. _Y ojo, que lo dice muy en serio. Remus no puede evitar reírse de ese Sirius Black que no se parece en nada del apuesto Sirius que él conoció alguna vez. Ese Sirius Black está destruido, Canuto está muerto y queda ahora su carcasa hecha de harapos y de risas oscuras y amargas. Y sin embargo, cuando Remus ya ha enterrado a su amigo, llega ese loco con el cabello enmarañado y sin afeitar (ese que está tumbado a su lado arrancándole con mucha maña la cabeza a una rana de chocolate) y lo revive, lo reinventa.  
Qué más da si los lobos tienen rabia, si de todos modos el lobo está encariñadísimo (de buenas y de malas maneras, de todas las maneras) con el perro y verlo morir sólo hará de la rabia una explosión que lo contamina todo.

…

No estoy segura de que me guste, la verdad, pero como ya es veinticuatro, sé que no voy a tener más tiempo para arreglarlo y quién sabe si lo tendré para subirlo, así que aprovecho ahora.


End file.
